why can't we be friends?
by FANGIRL4JESUS77
Summary: Mavis and Rapunzel's parents wont let them be friends. there parents are pitch black and sandman. no romance, just friendship and adventure. I uslally write about Jackunzel, but today i'm going to try a girl power/ friendship story!
1. daddy's little nightmare

"But father, why can't I go outside?" Mavis asked. "I'm one hundred and eighteen!" Mavis Black was fuming inside. _Why was her father so mean?_ She wondered. _She was old enough to leave!_

"My dear, I will not allow you to leave this castle! You are my daughter!" Mavis had had enough of this. "Dad! You said that when I turn one hundred and eighteen I could go out into the world like every other adult that gets to come and go as they please!" she yelled. "But Mayby Waybe, it's not safe! I only want what's best for you!" he pleaded. "Dad, thirty years ago you promised me that I could go! I specifically remember; we were catching nightmares together and you gave me your word!" Mavis didn't want to stay inside her father's castle any longer. "You know what?" her father said. "Why don't you leave? Then you'll see what horrible things await!" Mavis stood still, stunned at what he said. "You mean I can go? For real? Oh, this is fantastic!" Mavis ran up and hugged her father, her head only coming to his lower chest. It wasn't that she was short, but that he was tall. Mavis smiled up at him, but it was not returned. "Once you see what the world is really like, you can come home and we will rule the nightmares together." Mavis felt tears welling up in her eyes, and she ran to the window. "Goodbye, Dad. I wish I could say that I'll miss you, but that would be lying." With that, Mavis jumped out the window. Her father watched as she transformed herself into a bat and flew into the night. "She will see." He mumbled. "One day, she will see." He stood in silence, watching his own daughter, his only treasured possession, leave him. But he had expected she would leave him, just like everyone else in his life. No one stayed with him for long. After all, who would love the king of nightmares? Indeed, it seemed that no one could love Pitch Black.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger. This is going to be a longer story than my others. I will be using scenes from the movie in this story, but I'm giving them a twist. I am currently writing Rapunzel's side of this story, so stay tuned! Also, please review! I don't know what should happen next! And my mom doesn't like crossover stories. She says don't make sense and whatever. Anyway, follow/fav please!**


	2. sticky sand

"Hi daddy!" Rapunzel said with zeal and enthusiasm. "Anything interesting happening?" Her father, the guardian of dreams, turned to her. Since he could not speak, he would make pictures above his head. They would speak for him. Just as Sandman was going to tell his daughter about his day, she interrupted him. "Dad, Jack frost asked me out today. We are going to the movies tomorrow. He says when you're a spirit, you can sit in any seat you want!" She said. Sandman stood in silence, (as usual) with a shocked expression on his face. Immediately after, pictures began to form above him. First, Jack Frost appeared. Then Jack Frost and Rapunzel with him. Then the next picture was of Jack and Rapunzel kissing. Rapunzel frowned as the pictures got more and more intense. Finally, as sand Jack led sand Rapunzel away from police cars, she shook her head. "Ok, ok, I get it! But Jack isn't trouble! He's sweet and funny and really protective…" she trailed off as more pictures formed. The best Rapunzel could interpret was this…

"Rapunzel, I know that Jack has his good days, and for the most part, he is harmless. But it's the rest of the time that worries me. He is the guardian of fun, not innocence! I know he may seem fine, but why not wait until your one hundred and fifty? I still think you're too young!"

"but dad!" Rapunzel shouted. "I'm one hundred and eighteen! I'm not a child anymore!" she looked down at him, and saw steam coming from his ears. A symbol appeared above his head; no. she felt a tear form and slide down her cheek. "I don't care what you say! I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do about it!" with that, she jumped out her window, and used her Dream Sand to make an airplane. She started her engine, and flew off into the sunset. Her hair billowing out behind her. Sandman fell to his knees and slowly walked toward the lever in the middle of the room. With a slight wince, he turned it. A bright light shot into the sky, alerting the other guardians. He didn't want to be harsh, but he had no choice. He made an image of Jack frost above his head, then created a sand hammer and flattened him.


End file.
